


Talk Dirty To Me

by Blondjjong



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Speaking multiple language has its complications,,,
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Talk Dirty To Me

Yukhei chokes when the words leave Jongin’s mouth, unable to mistake just what Jongin is trying to say. Jongin struggles with the mandarin he is used to hearing his Exo members, as well as Ten, and Yukhei himself speak, so it's unusual to hear the language coming off of Jongin's tongue. 

The words are of Yukhei’s own Hongkong dialect, the Cantonese something Yukhei knows is much less frequent to Jongin's ears. It’s unmistakable though, what Jongin is trying to sound out, because Yukhei himself had been near growling those very words out only moments earlier, balls deep in Jongin, and far from rational thought.

“Excuse me?” Yukhei lifts his head slightly off the pillow, looking at Jongin with round, still dazed eyes, where Jongin is resting all too comfortably on Yukhei's chest. The sheets are tangled around them, one of Jongin’s arms bent at the elbow over Yukhei’s chest, his chin resting on it, watching his free hand draw lazy patterns along Yukhei's collarbones. 

Jongin’s hair is curling at the tips, stuck up at odd angles, and his skin is sticky where it's touching Yukhei’s own, a distinct flush still spread over both their golden skin. Jongin is exuding comfort and sexiness, topped off by a lazy smile, crinkling his eyes as they settle on Yukhei’s face.

“Whats it mean?” Jongin tilts his head slightly in inquiry. Yukhei’s own head falls back to the pillow with a soft sound, ‘ohmygod’ mumbled under his breath as Jongin continues “I mean, I know what you’re saying when you tell me to beg for it, but you said the other one last time too, and I can’t figure out how to pronounce it nevermind what it means- Yukhei, are you listening?” 

Normally it’s nothing short of endearing how open, and lax Jongin gets after sex. It's a secret side of Jongin that Yukhei enjoys indulging in all too much, but this turn of topic has Yukhei tossing an arm over his face, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow. His other arm is still wrapped around the bare of Jongin’s back, fingers rubbing slow circles into the area he knows is forever a problem spot for the dancer, but the embarrassed burn of Yukhei's cheeks has him wanting to roll away, and right off the bed. 

Yukhei wasn't exactly prone to vulgar language, only the least offensive of terms leaving his mouth at appropriate times. Jongin though, he had this near super powered ability to completely unravel Yukhei, stealing away his rational thought, and with it his filter. It was something Yukhei didn’t think twice about in the moment, he trusted Jongin enough to let himself come undone. The aftermath though, this moment as prime example, nearly had Yukhei thinking twice about that trust they’d built.

So here Yukhei was, near mortified knowing what had managed to slip out of his mouth this time, the words that Jongin had all too willingly let him indulge in. All while Jongin was rambling so nonchalantly about how some of the only Cantonese he knew without question, was when Yukhei told him to beg. Like that wasn’t one of the hottest things to come out of Jongin’s mouth yet.

“Seriously babe?” Yukhei whines, embarrassment burning him. The laughter that leaves Jongin, open and hiccuped, shaking them both, is indication enough that this isn’t about to be let go.

“What's it mean? Tell me~” Jongin wiggles himself up just a bit, arching to nuzzle at Yukhei’s jawline, nipping playfully. Yukhei’s smile spreads wide over his face, unable to help himself as Jongin's natural, gentle charm oozes from him. Yukhei's arm falls away from his face, turning to smile down at Jongin. He drops a few kisses on Jongin's plush, kiss swollen lips, relenting only when Jongin's pout disappears, replaced with a warm smile, and a small pleased hum.

“You really want to know?” Yukhei asks against Jongin's lips, his voice a deep rumble in his chest. Jongin simply hums out a yes in reply, and finally Yukhei gives in to Jongin’s prying.

“It means cum slut.” Yukhei quirks an eyebrow, watching intently for Jongin’s reaction. He can't help the way his lips quirk up at the side, smirking to himself as it’s now Jongin's turn to flush red. “Actually what I said was ‘you’re such a fucking cum slut’ ”

“Yukhei.” Jongin squirms a bit against Yukhei, and Yukhei abandons his gentle rubbing of Jongin's lower back, splaying long fingers over Jongin's skin, pressing him closer. Yukhei brushes his lips over the shell of Jongin's ear, not for a moment missing the hitch in Jongin's breath.

“Cause babe, ya kind of are.” He speaks the words against the shell of Jongin's ear, casual, almost lazy, in that deep purr Yukhei is all too known for, perfectly aware the effect it would have on Jongin.

It only lasts a moment though, before Yukhei suddenly rolls them over, breaking the heated tension as he near dumps them both off the edge of the bed. Jongin’s loud laughter fills the room as his hand smacks at Yukhei’s shoulders, Yukhei's equally ridiculous laughter mingling with it.


End file.
